


The Christmas We Get, We Deserve

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Tales From The Tower [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother Feels, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Celebrations, Depression, Dick as Team Dad, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hank taking care of Dawn, Holidays, Loneliness, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Three Titans Christmas’: joy, pain and hope.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Tales From The Tower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072772
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. An Original Titans Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost half a year after the team formed, it's Christmastime. The Titans celebrate the holidays in their unique way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been writing this for so long! Just in time for Christmas, here it is!  
> Unbeta'd so let me know if you spot anything.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :D

_I remember one Christmas morning_

_A winter's light and a distant choir_

_And the peal of a bell and that Christmas tree smell_

_And their eyes full of tinsel and fire_ \- 'I Believe In Father Christmas' by Greg Lake

...

They’d been in the Tower for almost half a year when Christmas rolled around. The team was gathered in the kitchen in early December, grabbing snacks after a successful but tiring mission.

Although they’d gotten to know each other, there were still things they hadn’t shared. Wally, for example, hadn’t known anything about Dawn and Hank’s family histories and he really put his foot in it when he asked about their plans for the holidays.

Hank snarled and Dawn’s expression grew sad. Seeing the start of a possible rift, Dick volunteered that he would be staying in the Tower.

Donna frowned. “You’re not going back to Gotham?”

He shrugged, suddenly aware that only Dawn and Wally knew the exact circumstances in which he’d left.

“We didn’t really do Christmas. There was always patrol and an emergency on top of that so Alfred’s turkey always suffered for it.”

Donna sent Dick a quick eyebrow raise but left it for the moment. “I was going to join Diana but Christmas isn’t an Amazon thing either. It might be more fun to stay here.”

Wally also decided to stay, especially as he could run over to visit his family for a few hours during the day. Hank also agreed and Dawn turned down Dick’s offer to provide a jet to the UK to see her sister.

“She’s going to visit in the new year. I’ll give her a call.” Dawn said, fixing one of her earrings.

They were in Dawn’s room later that day; Dick lying on the bed and watching Dawn getting ready to go out with Donna.

“Okay, but if you change your mind...”

Dawn smiled, meeting his gaze through the mirror before looking back at her appearance. 

“I mean it, anytime.” He added. “I can sweet talk Alfie into arranging it.”

She went over to the bed, patting Dick’s cheek. “You’re sweet.”

He sat up, shoulders tensing even as his face remained neutral. “Uhuh.”

Dawn’s expression softened. “Thoughtful sweet, not naive and annoying.”

He chuckled and stood, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. “Good.”

She stepped in closer, wrapping her free arm around him. “You’re doing fine.”

“Yeah?” He asked, hugging her back and holding her hand up to his cheek.

“Yeah.” She whispered, before leaning in for a kiss.

A few days later saw a flurry of activity. As the most well-adjusted of them all, though Hank often jokingly questioned this and Dick actually knew better, Wally dictated what they needed to have.

“Fake snow! Tinsel! Oh, we can make those paper chain thingies! And the tree of course! Must be six foot or taller, I mean look at all this space we have!”

“Who’s going to pay for all of this?” Dick laughed.

Wally zipped up to Dick, blasting him with air as he screeched to a halt in front of him. Used to it, Dick just raised an eyebrow through Wally’s dramatic pleas for use of the Titans’ funds.

“Will there be a dress code?” Dawn asked teasingly.

Wally pinwheeled his arms. “Oh my God! Christmas sweaters! Yes, they will be mandatory.”

Dick crossed his arms as his lips twitched. “Hold on, you don’t have the authority to dictate dress code-”

“As Chief Christmas Coordinator, I think you’ll find I do!” Wally patted himself on the chest.

Dawn giggled, taking Dick’s hand and batting her eyes at him. “Let him have his fun.” 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Hank said.

Everyone turned to him.

“Really?” Wally asked, head cocking to the side.

Hank shrugged. “Yeah! Just cause I’m tough doesn’t mean I’m as sour as Scrooge McDuck over there.”

Dick frowned as the others laughed. Dawn saw and pulled his arm gently, her expression reminding him they were only teasing. He softened and mock-sighed, waving a hand at Wally who whooped with joy.

Together they decided on doing Secret Santa instead of buying individual presents, as none of them were very wealthy.

A week after divvying up, Hank stood in Wally’s room: arms folded and eyes narrowed.

“You’re messing with me, right?”

Wally grinned. “Nope. Dick really likes all things Superman.”

Hank held his gaze before pointing a finger. “If this backfires in my face…”

Wally put a hand over his heart. “On my superspeed.”

Things came together under Wally’s watchful eyes: a suitably tall tree laden with tinsel, baubles, Christmas songs blasting out of the speakers and flashing lights and paper decorations around the main room and training room. 

Dick had vetoed any decorations in the computer room, citing fire safety, but Wally had convinced him to put a small dancing Christmas tree in the corridor outside. That had been a huge mistake as it was triggered by movement and for some reason people just had to walk past multiple times whenever Dick was trying to concentrate.

Responsibility for other things like the Christmas meal, music choices and games for the day were allocated by Wally and Dick had joked that if only his friend could take missions as seriously, they’d be an unstoppable force.

“We already are!” Hank had argued and privately Dick had been inclined to agree.

In any case, Christmas was set to be a great day.

...

The Tower was quiet on Christmas morning. Donna woke up and rolled over after she remembered training was suspended for the day. 

_How generous of you Dick!_ She’d joked when he’d announced it.

Donna’s foot hit something at the end of her bed. Frowning, she sat up and blinked. There was a small red sack lying innocently on top of her covers. After a quick scan of the room and straining to hear out in the corridor, Donna confirmed no one was there.

Slowly, she slid down and picked it up. Inside were little trinkets: chocolate coins, a blue and gold spinning top, some sparkly highlighters and a clementine. 

Eyes misting, she examined them with gentle hands. Memories of Christmas morning with her father played through her head.

She heard running down the hall and Wally’s shout.

“Santa came!”

Donna laughed and got up, going to the kitchen. She chatted with Wally about their surprise gifts; Wally had a slinky instead of a spinning top and was dropping it off every surface in the kitchen, giggling at the way it fell. 

Soon Hank loped in, pretending not to be pleased by his own sack as he asked what the others got.

Dawn and Dick joined them later, both looking bright-eyed and flushed.

“This was you, wasn’t it?” Wally accused Dawn.

Failing to hide a grin, Dawn asked. “What was?”

Everyone laughed.

“The presents, Dawnie. Don’t deny it, we know it was you!” Hank said.

“Oh that!” Dawn replied exaggeratedly. “But how could I have done it? I’ve never managed to sneak up on Donna, even when she was sleeping! It must have been Santa.”

Donna cocked her head, looking at Dick. “True...unless you had help.”

Dick finished taking a sip of his coffee. “I plead the fifth.”

“Aha!” Wally pointed with a big flourish and whipped around the counter to get Dick in a headlock, running a knuckle on Dick’s head. 

Dick squawked, quickly rebalancing to save his coffee from being spilled, as Hank poked Dawn teasingly. Donna felt her chest bursting with joy to see everyone so relaxed and carefree.

“Thanks, mom and dad!” She joked, making Dawn roll her eyes.

After extricating himself from Wally’s grip, Dick cleared his throat and pulled a folder out of nowhere. 

“Right. As discussed, you each have your Christmas meal assignments.” He handed out sheets of paper to each of them.

Donna pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the ridiculous amount of detail in her list. She glanced at Dawn's and felt her face heat as she struggled to keep a straight face. 

“12:03 - wash the carrots. 12:05 - peel the carrots. 12:10 - chop the carrots in slices of 1cm.” She read aloud. “You really timed how long it took to do each step?”

Dick shrugged. “Some of the timings are estimations but I left some leeway in case some things take longer than predicted.”

Beside her, Wally was stifling a laugh. 

Hank’s eyebrows were so high they were almost to his hairline as he read. “Coordinate with Donna to not cross-contaminate the strainer.”

“Well you’re both going to be making sauces around the same time and we only have one strainer.” Dick explained, either ignoring or unaware of the barely suppressed laughter in the air. “I did account for that and I included washing the strainer in Donna’s schedule but…”

Wally snorted and tried to turn it into a cough. That broke Dick out of his ramble and he looked around, frowning. 

“Is everything…? I thought we agreed I’d handle the meal preparation?”

“Babe, it’s a little-” Dawn began.

Wally straightened, expression completely serious as he interrupted. “This is excellent, Rob. We’ll just need a minute to review our individual tasks.”

The others looked at him curiously but Wally didn’t look at any of them, gaze fixed on Dick. After a moment of suspicion, Dick nodded and clapped his hands together.

“Great! I’ll get the ham Alfred sent!”

As soon as he was out of earshot, Wally pulled the rest of the team into a huddle. “Who’s up for some Christmas fun?”

When Dick returned, everyone was posing innocently except for Dawn, who’d ducked out to get something from her room. Donna was fiddling with her camera, Wally moving some knives around; Hank examining his list, brow furrowed as he read. Dick washed his hands, dried them, got the ham out of the box and paused to read through the leaflet that came with it. He didn’t notice Dawn come back in with a ruler in her hands.

The others pretended to be busy as Dick was distracted; the anticipation building.

They waited until Dick had put down the leaflet, removed the ham from its wrapping and was transferring it to the saucepan. Then it began.

“Hey Rob, what does this say?” Wally pointed to his list. Dick tried to squint across the island but Wally was holding the paper at an awkward angle, so Dick put the ham down again and went around to check. 

“Shallots.” He answered and at Wally’s blank stare elaborated. “They’re small onions.”

“Oh, right. Thanks!” Wally turned and went towards the fridge.

Donna took a few stealth shots of everyone, catching the surreptitious grins.

On Dick’s way back to the ham, Hank piped up. “Hey, when you say ‘Simmer the milk, butter, onion, cloves, peppercorns, garlic and herbs for 20 mins’, doesn’t that mean I need seven pans? I don’t think we have that many.”

Dick just stared for a second, a great photo op for Donna, before shaking himself. “Uh, no, you put them all in one pan. Together.”

Hank nodded seriously. “That makes sense. Thanks, Dick.”

Looking a little dazed, Dick turned back to the ham but was interrupted.

“Do you think half an inch slices would be better than a centimeter?” Dawn held up her ruler, other hand on her chin. 

“Uh, I don’t…” Dick floundered. “I don’t think it’ll make a difference?”

Dawn affected a look of shock. “How can you say that? We don’t want crunchy carrots!”

“Yeah, Dick. Don’t you want the perfect Christmas meal?” Wally interjected, hands on his hips.

Dick looked between them, eyes narrowed. Finally, he said. “Stick to one centimeter.”

“Thanks!” Dawn replied with a cheesy thumbs up.

Donna watched Dick’s face as he slowly turned back to the ham and she knew she didn’t have a lot of time.

“Oh no! Dick, help!” She cried.

Poor, frazzled Dick held up a finger at Donna. “Can it wait just a minute? I need to put the ham on-”

“I got water on my list!” She showed him the top corner of the list which was indeed wet, the title beginning to smudge.

Brow furrowed, Dick muttered to himself. “Knew I should have laminated them.” To Donna he said. “I’ll print you out another one in a mi-”

“Hey Dick, which knife should I use on the shallots?” Wally asked, holding up a chopping knife and a dinner knife.

Dick opened his mouth and took a deep breath, clearly about to snap, when suddenly he froze. Donna quickly picked up her camera again, almost seeing the lightbulb go on in his head. Another microsecond passed where he decided how to feel about it.

Huffing, he jerked a thumb at Dawn. “Ask mom.”

Hank scowled, never liking that joke, but Wally was cackling. Dawn giggled and Donna ruffled Dick’s hair, laughing as he shook his head, unable to touch it with his hammy hands.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys are hilarious.” He said as he got back to his ham.

“Thank you. We are.” Wally rejoined as the others continued laughing.

When the ham was finally simmering, Dawn and Dick disappeared for a good half an hour, Wally making innuendos which further annoyed Hank. Donna ignored them both, turning on Wally’s kitchen radio and cranking up the Christmas songs. The three of them were dancing by the time Dick and Dawn returned and the mood remained relaxed.

The meal was perfect. Despite their teasing, everyone did their jobs well and Donna had some nice photos for the team photo album.

Gifts were exchanged, everyone touched and happy - Hank and Wally exchanging a nod when Dick grinned at his superman socks and motorcycle gloves. Dawn received some small plants for the balcony in her room; Wally got video games, Hank a weighted blanket and fingerless gloves and Donna got a book on feminist theory and one on history of curse words (a joke as she sometimes told the others off for swearing).

As they watched ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’, Donna looked around. 

Wally was tapping his foot everytime Hank wasn’t looking and stilling whenever Hank glared over, though Donna could tell Hank wasn’t half as annoyed as he pretended; Dick and Dawn were curled up with each other on the loveseat, sharing happy glances with each other every so often.

Donna put her hand on Wally’s foot during one of the more emotional scenes and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

She still missed her father, of course she did. But she had Dick and the team; their love warmed her through and through.

She turned back to the movie as the music swelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever finish the Dick/Dawn fic I'm writing, you'll find out what Dick and Dawn were really doing for that half an hour. (Spoilers: it's not what Wally thought)


	2. A Titan-less Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Christmas after the team’s break-up and none of them are doing very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst chapter! Short but sad.

_And I believed in father Christmas_

_And I looked to the sky with excited eyes_

_'Till I woke with a yawn in the first light of dawn_

_And I saw him and through his disguise_ \- 'I Believe In Father Christmas' by Greg Lake

Looking out at the ocean, hearing the gentle waves and feeling the warm sun on her face, Donna took in a deep breath. Initially she’d been in two minds about returning, but Diana hadn’t questioned Donna’s request to go back to Themyscira. In fact, her mentor had encouraged it.

“Man’s world will still remain after you finish your training, if you wish to return to it.”

After the loss of two of her loved ones and the guilt of her role in Jericho’s death, it was an immense comfort to be greeted by familiar faces and the grand, timeless facades of the island.

On the beach, she turned from the view and walked a little further. It was Christmas morning, if Donna’s counting of the days wasn’t off, and as a child walking along the beach had been her traditional start to that day. 

No one there celebrated the holiday, obviously, though Diana had helped Donna make decorations for their rooms and they’d exchange gifts. As glad as she was for Diana’s warm compassion and enthusiasm for the traditions, Donna always made sure to take some time to remember her father. Before all the hustle and bustle of the day, she would walk alone and play back all the happy memories they’d shared together.

Now she was back and had twice as many ghosts to mourn.

Training helped; not just the physical aspect but the way it took up space in her mind. Focusing on improving her forms and skill with various weapons gave her negative emotions an outlet as well as distracting herself from them. It was when she was alone and idle that was the problem.

Diana was there for her as much as she could be, but as she’d wisely said: “you can only heal so much if you refuse to tend to the wound.”

In normal people speak: avoiding what’s hurting you won’t make it better. Donna knew this better than anyone; could tell people about how trying to push down her grief over her father’s death had only made it worse. But being aware of what you needed to do and actually doing it were two different things.

For the time being, numbness would have to do.

She wondered what the other ex-Titans were doing and sent up a prayer that they were well.

...

“Dawn.” Hank put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. “Dawn, you need to wake up now.”

Dawn groaned and opened her eyes. “Hank? What is it?”

“We need to be ready for your sister’s call. Remember?”

Dawn just kind of looked at him. His heart sank.

“It’s Christmas.” He whispered.

It was the first Christmas after the team’s break-up and a dull edge permeated the flat. Although the holidays were always difficult for Hank and Dawn, the previous two years they’d been at the Tower with the team. It was amazing what a difference the others had made: Wally dad-dancing to Christmas music, Donna taking stealth photos of the team and then putting them up beside the decorations and Dick’s ridiculously detailed Christmas meal schedule with instructions for each of them down to the minute. 

The second year his schedule had been even more detailed and the team had come up with even more elaborate ways to tease him; although they all knew Dick knew what they were doing, they all played it up and kept it a running joke throughout the year. 

In their flat in DC, Hank had looked down at his Christmas to-do list and mustered up a half-smile at the memory of that joke. Dawn hadn’t been doing so well for a few days in the run up to Christmas day so he’d taken on most of the preparations: putting up decorations, buying the ingredients for the meal, wrapping his presents to her in secret. He’d even spoken with Dawn’s sister in England. Although she couldn’t fly over, she was going to video call during the day and they’d worked out a good time for both of them.

“We don’t have any firm plans so as long as we’re awake, it’ll be fine.” Hank had said. It was true. A few weeks before, Dawn had mentioned going to a local Christmas market and choosing a new bauble for the tree; a tradition she’d had with her family before things had fallen apart. They’d talked about what movies they’d watch and other silly things to do.

Then Dawn had begun to shut down and Hank had been left to make half-hearted suggestions, doing the last remaining tasks alone and struggling with his own looming apathy.

What was even more painful was the stark contrast to their Christmases at the Tower.

In the beginning Hank had been wary of the others. Opening up to Dawn after he’d met her had taken a lot of his emotional strength and he hadn’t regretted it. Although the memory of her walking away from Hank and right into _his_ arms had been a big blow.

Then he’d had a group of other people suddenly wanting to be his friend? He hadn’t trusted it, not at first. Over time, living in the Tower had become easier and Hank had allowed himself to let them in, to care about them.

Yes, Wally had eventually decided to retire from the life and go to college but Garth had been an excellent addition; bringing loud, almost aggressive, optimism and livening the place up after Wally’s fast-paced animation had left. For the first time, Hank had felt comfortable. 

And then it had all gone horribly wrong. Like everything in Hank’s life.

What he’d secretly suspected was true: nothing lasts forever, especially the good things. Even as he’d left with Dawn and they’d found comfort in each other, deep down Hank knew one day he’d lose her too.

So those memories from the Tower were bittersweet, especially their Christmases.

“Christmas?” Dawn asked.

Hank’s lips twitched into a smile. Dawn sat up and Hank moved back to give her room. As his girlfriend wiped her face with a hand, he felt hope bubble up in his chest.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“You’ve got enough time for a quick shower.” Hank glanced at the clock.

Dawn looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. She smiled a little. “Merry Christmas, Hank.”

Warmth rushed through him. “Merry Christmas, Dawn.”

Maybe he could keep this good thing for another year after all.

...

_Thankless work, but someone’s gotta do it._

Dick remembered the hollow words of his training officer, who was somewhere warm and cosy with his wife and kids while Dick was out in the cold. It had begun snowing a few minutes before and Dick had cursed. As if the night wasn’t hard enough already, now he’d have to deal with slush and blinking snowflakes out of his eyes.

If he’d found Gotham dark and ugly when he’d first moved there, Bludhaven was even worse. Sure there were nice areas, green parks and nice neighborhoods but in general it was a dirty, polluted mess. There weren’t any super villains, thank the heavens, but the drug lords and king pins kept Dick busy in his spare time not on the beat. 

Just researching and anonymously tipping. He hadn’t gone out as Robin, wasn’t planning to after Batman had visited his foul apartment just after he’d moved in and issued his growling ultimatum.

_You can keep the suit, but for emergencies only._

Dick had been furious; how dare Bruce believe _he_ had the right to take Robin away from Dick? He’d argued and Batman had brought up the danger of Dick’s new career and how burning the candle at both ends would not only blow up in Dick’s face but could also blow back to Batman.

Because it was Batman in his apartment, not Bruce.

_Operating with a team is one thing, but you are not capable of protecting an entire city on your own._

As usual the Bat had only stayed long enough to make his stance clear before slipping back into the shadows.

Dick had been left red hot and cold and trembling and paralyzed. When he’d finally unfrozen, he’d called Wally and ranted for a good hour. Having been woken from sleep, Wally had still dutifully hummed along and offered increasingly creative and ridiculous insults for Batman until Dick had dissolved into giggles.

In the morning he’d still been angry but the isolation had been getting to him; he’d decided that he really didn’t want to challenge Batman, and likely lose, so soon after his team had fallen apart so spectacularly. He’d suffered enough failure that year. Once he was better established and knew how to use Robin strategically, then he’d risk putting his toe over the line.

Shivering in his jacket, Officer Grayson cursed the pathetic stream of warm air from the car’s heater and fruitlessly rubbed his hands in it. His patrol buddy was conked out beside him and every so often would give a small snore to keep Dick from wondering if he’d died. At that moment they had a small reprieve from calls, but Dick knew it was only a matter of time before they’d be forced out of the pitiful warmth and into the biting cold.

Alfred had called him during the morning and using protocol as an excuse, Dick hadn’t answered. He’d ducked out during his lunch break to return it though, closing his eyes to keep the tears in as he listened to those measured, affectionate tones.

He was sure that Alfred had seen through his lie that he was with friends, and definitely not picking up a double shift during the holidays to avoid being alone in his sad apartment, but as ever, the butler didn’t mention it. He’d just updated Dick on the latest gossip and wished him well.

After he’d hung up, Dick had needed a minute to compose himself before returning to his desk and the mountain of paperwork that awaited him. Wally had texted too, but Dick had only sent a few gifs back to keep his friend from racing over in concern. None of the Titans had messaged him.

In the patrol car, the radio chirped into life and a call came through about some drunks causing trouble on a small high street nearby.

Officer Grayson responded, not bothering to nudge his partner awake. He’d wake him when they got there.

Or maybe he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I wouldn't say this fic is an AU exactly, there are some things from my own headcanon in here:
> 
> 1\. Dick moved directly to Bludhaven after the Titan’s broke up and all the tragedy there made him further convinced going solo was the best way (if you know about his first years in ‘Haven, you’ll know what I’m referring to). I also envision a more cop-based plot, with Dick getting on Blockbuster’s bad side as Detective Grayson, Catalina being a fellow cop and everything going down with Dick’s civilian identity. Only after he returns to Gotham does he return to Robin and discover it's not the same...one day I might write this... 
> 
> 2\. the team was together for two years before Garth was killed. The show doesn’t confirm the actual timeline (that I know of) although the Titans wiki claims Dick met Dawn and Hank in 2014 which was the same year Garth died? Dick also implies Garth was a founding member but in a flashback they say Garth had only been with them for four months.  
> There’s some evidence season 2 is a soft reboot so for the most part I’m using my own timeline.
> 
> 3\. Wally was a founding member (or a temporary member early on) but he retired to go to college and stayed in contact with Dick, visiting occasionally. He and Dick remained on good terms until Zucco and Dick pushed him away.


	3. New Titans' Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas of the New Titans (with some old Titans too).

_I wish you a hopeful Christmas_

_I wish you a brave new year_

_All anguish, pain and sadness_

_Leave your heart and let your road be clear_ \- ‘I Believe In Father Christmas’ by Greg Lake

Rachel had done the impossible and brought Donna back. The two of them had arrived at the Tower in late November. There had been much celebrating and tears, a five-hour dinner that ended with Dick letting the teenagers have a little wine, and the telling of many stories - some poignant but most of them hilarious teenage antics. 

For the next few evenings, Dick and Donna spent hours on the roof like they’d done as teenagers; catching each other up and just being together. One of the things they talked about was the holidays.

Out of all of them, Rachel had probably had the most stereotypical American Christmas growing up. She recounted the little traditions she and Melissa had and Christmas movies she remembered. Everyone else had more unconventional memories of the holiday season, most of them hadn’t really celebrated Christmas specifically before.

The week after the women had returned to the Tower, everyone sat down and they decided to celebrate with a mixture of traditions. 

Rose and Jericho had spent Thanksgiving with Adeline so opted to stay at the Tower for Christmas - Rose’s relationship with her own mother was still rocky after the whole ‘willing to let Slade take her away indefinitely for money’ deal.

They also allocated different roles to everyone: Rose and Jericho on music, Donna and Hank on decorations - “just point me where to go!” Hank had said - Dawn and Rachel on festive activities, Dick on the main meal and Kori as general manager, with Gar as assistant manager.

“Uh, I’m not sure how to manage anything.” Gar had said, scratching his head.

“Oh it’s easy! You go around checking everyone’s doing their jobs and tell them off if they’re not.” Dawn smiled.

“Just do as Kori says.” Hank shrugged.

“Or more likely tell other people to do as Kori says.” Dick added with a reassuring smile. 

Kori grinned. “We’re gonna have some fun bossing this lot around.”

Several groans followed this statement and Gar brightened.

Dick had invited Jason, though he’d mentioned if his brother didn’t feel up to seeing everyone the two of them could meet somewhere alone. There were still a lot of unresolved issues between their missing member and the rest of the team. Dick knew that it would take a lot of time and difficult conversations to even start addressing them so didn’t want to pressure his brother into spending time with everyone; despite how much he wanted Jason there. How much he worried about Jason on his own.

Jason had replied that he’d think about it, which at least soothed Dick’s constant fear that something would happen to him and Dick wouldn’t be able to help.

A week before the big day, the kids were in the kitchen having a post-training snack when Dawn came in, grinning. Kori had been doing drills so they were dead on their feet, though at Dawn’s entrance, Jericho perked up.

“What’s…?” He trailed off as she waved him quiet, signing ‘secret’.

The others had noticed but as Dawn took a seat and tried to look casual, they all played along. A few seconds later, Dick came in. He looked around. “That bad, huh?”

“I didn’t even know I had this many muscles to ache!” Gar whined, head lolling onto Rachel’s shoulder. 

The others murmured similar complaints and Dick nodded sympathetically before noticing Dawn. He eyed her for a moment before he got out a small notebook.

“Rose and Jericho, do either of you know how to dice onions?”

Rose turned their head slowly, blinking in a supremely unimpressed way. “Yes.”

Dick smiled and wrote something down. “Good. Gar: you’re good with knives, right?”

Although clearly curious, Gar just nodded.

“Great, thanks.” Dick once again made a note before standing straight and putting the notebook away.

Rachel blinked. “Aren’t you going to ask me anything?”

“No, I’ve already got you squared away. Rest up everyone, but remember the reading for tomorrow.”

There were a series of sarcastic ‘yes, sir’s and tired nods in answer. Sharing a smile with Dawn, Dick looked them all over once again before leaving.

Once his footsteps had faded, Gar turned to Dawn. “Spill.”

Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a sheet of paper. Spreading it on the table, she said.

“Behold: the Christmas Meal Schedule 2014.”

The kids all leaned in to look.

“Oh no!” Rachel commented, looking torn between dread and delight.

The boys laughed.

“And now my pretties,” Dawn said, “I’m going to tell you about the greatest Titan Christmas Tradition.”

By the time she was done telling the story of that first Christmas, even Rose was smiling. 

Dawn continued. “The only rule is that you don’t do anything to actually ruin the meal. This includes sabotaging anyone else’s task or causing any serious accidents-”

“Define ‘serious’.” Rose asked.

Dawn just fixed her with a look. 

Gar cleared his throat. “I’m going to have to run this past Kori.”

Rachel whacked him lightly on the arm. “Suck up.”

Gar puffed up his chest. “I am the assistant ma-”

“Alright!” Dawn interrupted. “You tell Kori about it, but no one is to mention they know this to Dick.” She glanced around the group. “Clear?”

“Clear!” They chorused back: Gar bouncing on his feet and Rachel clapping her hands together. Jericho signed out a promise to keep Rose in line - Dawn smiled at that.

“First one to make Dick swear gets one morning off training!” She announced.

The kids cheered and immediately began discussing their ideas for possible hijinks. Dawn couldn’t wait to tell the others - Wally would be so jealous of their antics.

“Oh really? That’s a new one.” Dick said as Kori related the prize for making him swear in the ‘annoy-Dick’ game. He turned a page in the book he was reading. “Last time it was the first one to get me to drop something.”

Kori frowned and paused in taking off her boots. “You know about this?”

He and Kori were in his room, hanging out there to avoid Hank and Donna cleaning up all the extra fake snow they’d accidentally spilled in the common room. Dick had walked past earlier and winced at the amount of snow everywhere. Kori had just come back from doing some errands, and being cornered by Gar to explain everything, so was getting more comfortable.

Dick looked up from his book and smiled. “It’s tradition.”

“But how is it a fair competition if you know about it?”

Dick smirked. “Because I’ll be judging them on merit and not playing favorites.”

“I love, by the way,” Dick continued, “that as soon as Gar told you this ‘secret game’, you came to tell me.”

“Dawn had already told me, actually.” Kori explained. “Said it was mainly for the kids but I could join in. She said you wouldn’t mind, which struck me as odd as Dawn’s usually the peacekeeper.” She finished taking off her boots and scooted up the bed beside him. “That’s why I decided to tell you.”

Dick laid the book against his chest. “Aww, you were worried about my feelings?”

Kori nudged his shoulder with hers, expression response enough. She thought for a moment. “I still don’t understand why the goal is to annoy you.”

“It’s good for team morale.” Dick explained, looking at the book again. “Nothing like laughing at the boss to bring people together.”

Kori tilted her head to agree with that point. “But won’t it be obvious that they’re not really annoying you?”

Dick closed the book with a snap. “Are you questioning my acting skills?” 

Kori laughed. “What acting skills?”

Dick laughed too, throwing the book on the nightstand behind him and wrapping his arms around Kori. He pouted. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“ _I’m_ the one being mean to you?”

Dick chuckled and kissed her. She kissed back, cupping his face with her hands. They stayed a while like that, holding each other and pressing gentle kisses against each other’s skin.

Then Kori leaned back slightly.

“But seriously, this tradition is…” Kori closed her mouth and then shook her head. “You humans are all very weird.”

“Humans? Weird? How rude of you.” Dick answered, light in his eyes dancing.

Kori rolled her eyes. “Lucky for you, I like weird.”

“Unbelievably lucky.” He agreed, grinning.

Then he kissed her again.

...

Christmas Day was going well: everyone was doing their part magnificently. Jericho and Rose had found some Christmas songs on vinyl which no one could resist bopping to; the decorations were numerous but tastefully arranged under Donna’s artistic eye and with Hank’s help. Donna and Rachel had sourced some good games for them to play after exchanging presents, even making a Titans quiz based on trivia about the team. Donna would act as referee with Rachel as quizmaster. Everyone was excited and the trash-talking began early.

Behind everything Kori and Gar had checked in, helped out, made suggestions and encouraged where necessary. On Christmas Eve night, Kori had proposed a toast for her excellent assistant, who had flushed under the attention.

Stockings were miraculously found on beds in the morning - only Rose had caught Dick in the act and had promised not to say anything, although Jericho may have had some influence on that decision. The kids compared their mini-presents, still in their pyjamas, and the adults shared smiles with each other.

The meal preparation featured some very creative deliberate misunderstandings from the kids and some good acting from Dick - ha! Kori look at that! Dick thought that Rachel figured it out, from the considering looks she sent him, but she didn’t do anything except laugh as Dick finally shouted the f word when Rose snuck up behind him and held her list in his face when he turned around. 

Rose crowed about her victory and talked at great length - for her - about what she'd do with her morning off.

The meal was excellent and there was laughter, banter and various antics as they ate. Kori and Dick's eyes kept meeting across the table and they grinned every time.

There was just one thing in the back of Dick's mind stopping him from really relaxing.

Just as they were settling down to a movie, Dick’s phone beeped. Carefully, he extracted himself from Rachel and Gar and nodded to Kori. He went down to the garage and drove to a park a good distance away from the Tower but not quite across town.

Jason wasn’t hard to spot, leaning against a massive bike on the edge of the parking lot. Dick hurried over, too happy to see him not to show it.

His brother had grown by about a foot and looked a little leaner than the last time Dick had seen him. He was wearing motorcycle leathers and had a jet black helmet under one arm. His expression was familiar though: a mixture of wariness and quiet joy.

Ignoring Jason’s casual salute, Dick pulled him into a one-armed hug. Jason stiffened slightly but relaxed before Dick could step back. A hand gently touched Dick’s back and they stood there for a few moments.

Dick pulled away and smiled up at Jason. “This is totally not fair.” 

Jason caught his meaning quickly and grinned. “I told you I’d be taller than you eventually.” 

“Here.” He handed Jason the carrier bag he’d been holding.

Jason put his helmet down and took the bag, looking inside curiously. He pulled out the tin and cracked open the lid.

“Gar made them.” Dick explained as Jason saw the mince pies. “So they’re safe to eat.”

Jason huffed. “How are they?”

Dick knew that Jason was only referring to Gar and Rachel as they were the only ones he ever asked about the few times he and Jason had spoken on the phone. Dick told him the basics and a few of the funnier stories from their latest missions.

“They miss you.” He finished with, thinking about Rachel and Gar’s earnest expressions when they were reminded of Jason’s time in the Tower.

Jason looked away and shrugged, in that way he had when he was mentally dismissing what someone was saying. Saddened, but knowing there wasn’t anything he could say to change that, Dick pointed to the bag.

“Oh yeah, I put your stocking in there as well.”

Jason glanced at the bag but didn’t investigate, just nodding a thanks.

As ever, he was reticent to describe in any sort of detail what he’d been doing. Dick worried but knew better to push, instead accepting the vague answer to his question.

Jason also dodged the question of whether or not he’d talked to Bruce recently. Dick wasn’t sure exactly what had gone down between the two: when Jason had been at the Tower, he’d mostly seemed impatient to get some action and maybe resentful of Bruce sending him away. But nothing major.

Something had happened after Jason had left though, something neither Bruce, Alfred nor Jason would tell Dick about. It was frustrating getting Bruce’s carefully worded inquiries as to whether Dick had spoken to Jason lately and Jason’s stony silences or irritation at any mention of Bruce. Alfred merely told Dick it wasn’t his business to disclose what had happened, while expressing his disapproval of both Bruce and Jason’s behaviour. So, Dick thought, it had to have been something both were at fault for.

Needless to say, Dick had a lot more sympathy for Alfred during the times he and Bruce had argued when Dick was younger.

While not as cold as a Gotham Christmas, it wasn’t a warm day by any means and after about half an hour, Jason started shifting restlessly on his feet.

“You know you can call whenever, right? We’ve got the jet now, finally, so I can come out to wherever you are.” Dick said, holding Jason’s gaze and trying to transmit all his love through his eyes.

“Yeah, I know.” Jason replied, shoulders tense but not shrugging.

“You’ve still got the communicator I sent you?” Dick asked, not caring he was using his ‘dad’ voice as the kids had affectionately dubbed it.

“Yes!” Jason huffed, though his eyes were glimmering with humor. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket: a coin-sized device with a large ‘T’ painted in the center. 

“I won't need it.” He said, not even attempting to make it sound convincing.

Dick smiled, eyes burning just a little.

This time Jason initiated the hug, and with both arms free, Dick squeezed his brother tight. He swallowed down the endearments tickling his throat, knowing they’d make Jason leave the hug early. Anyway, they didn’t need words.

Finally, Jason broke away and stowed away his presents before driving off. Dick watched until he was out of sight before going back to his car.

Before driving back, Dick called the manor. He spoke to Alfred, who was pleased to hear from him. They chatted for a while, Alfred confirming Jason hadn’t rung, before Alfred put Bruce on.

“Dick, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

There was a noticeable pause. Although they were in a much better place than when Dick had run to Detroit after Zucco, there was still a lot lingering unsaid between them. Blows that still smarted and hurts that still bled; moving on from the pain from his childhood didn’t make him forget all the ways he and Bruce had hurt each other.

“How are you?” Dick asked finally.

“Fine. Nothing new to report. You?”

“I’m good. The team is busy celebrating the holidays. They deserved a break after all the hard work they’ve done.”

“Yes, I’ve seen the reports. It seems you’re doing well.”

Dick huffed and replied half-ironically, half-genuinely annoyed. “Thanks for the validation.”

Bruce didn’t respond and Dick tried to imagine what his expression was doing. It was a lot easier to read his silences by looking at body language, even in the suit.

The silence stretched and Dick wondered how desperately Bruce wanted to ask about his other son. 

Feeling charitable, he said. “I just saw Jason.”

A small noise from the other end.

Dick went on. “He seemed well, a little thin but he’s taller now so it’s probably because of that.”

“Good.” Bruce said almost too quietly for Dick to make out the word.

Dick bit back the urge to ask what had happened. Instead he sighed.

“I should get back to the Tower.”

“It was good to hear from you.” Bruce said and it warmed Dick’s heart a little.

“Take care, Bruce.”

The drive back went by in a blur; Dick too preoccupied retroactively analyzing his meeting with Jason. Was he eating properly? Was the narrowness of his face due to his growth spurt or unhealthiness? What had he been doing? Was he staying safe? 

Kori greeted him just outside the elevator. “How is he?”

“Okay, I think.” Dick answered, knowing that his anxieties were his alone and there wasn't any point talking them through with Kori. He tried for a smile and didn’t quite succeed.

Kori took his hand and squeezed sympathetically. “You reached out and he answered. Don’t forget that.”

That time his smile was real. Small, but real. He shook himself a little. “How are things here?”

The sound of hysterical laughter floated over to them and they chuckled a little.

“Come on, Detective, let’s get back to the fun.” Kori said, the light in her eyes dancing. 

Dick followed her back to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely happy with this but it's now Christmas in the UK so whatever, I may come back and tweak this later but for now this is it.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I’ve got more ideas for ‘Tales from the Tower’. Each fic will have short scenes related to a theme. Tone will range from fluff to light angst. If you want to see any themes or scenes in particular, let me know and I’ll add them to the list!  
> The ideas below are all for between s1 and s2, so let me know if you have a particular time in mind:
> 
> . Food (kids debate merits of veganism, Dick learns to cook for teenagers and meal-time bonding)  
> . Teenagehood (periods, shaving and crushes!)  
> . School (debate on homeschooling/tutors vs enrolling in school/college)  
> . Heroing (discussion about whether to implant the kids with trackers, Bruce’s questionable decisions are mentioned, Dick and Jason talk about the meaning of Robin)  
> . Music (and Cultural Heritage, when I bother to do more research on the character’s ethnicities, mention of Jericho and his records that Dick kept)  
> . Friendship (the kids making other friends/school dynamics, Rachel gets lightly bullied, Gar there for here as much as he can be; Dick being protective)


End file.
